supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Link
For more info on the Link of the Silly Melee Universe, see Link (Silly Melee Universe). For more info on the Link of Smashtasm, see Link (Smashtasm). Link was a main protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, but eventually became an antagonist in Season 13, though he pretended to have seen the error of his ways in Season 16 onward up until Season 30. In Season 12, Link blamed himself for Zelda's defection, due to betraying her while under Reiaz's influence by trying to send her to the Shadow Realm. Link even gave the others the Master Sword, stating he wasn't worthy of wielding it anymore. However, after Pichu said that Yami Bakura was brainwashing her due to Zelda's history, Link reclaimed the Master Sword and fought Zelda and Ganondorf with the help of Wolverine until he left. However, Link learned that Zelda sold her soul to Yami Bakura because she was tired of being considered inferior to the others. Link is nearly killed by Zelda, but she has a change of heart, realizing the error of her ways. However, Ganondorf kills Zelda for her treachery. Link then kills Ganondorf in a rage. Link is later killed when Yami Bakura returns, but he is revived and reunited with Zelda. In Season 13, he meets the Smashtasm Link, who thinks Link is an impostor. However, Link saves him from KingKirb's cousins, gaining Smashtasm Link's trust. Later, Link and Zelda battle Ganondorf, but he reveals to them Sasuke Uchiha's true motives and tells them they are capable of being stronger and Sasuke can make that possible. Link and Zelda later reveal their treachery to Naruto Uzumaki, William Dunbar, Azula, DK, and Jigglypufff after telling them what Ganondorf said to them. Link nearly takes Naruto to Sasuke, but Naruto slips away and DK stays behind to battle Link, Zelda, and Fawful, who was there for reasons unexplained. In Season 15, Link and Zelda are enhanced by Sephiroth and later battle against the Heroes of Legend, but the fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be ressurected. In the second half of Season 15, Link appears before Yami Zelda, causing her to begin losing her grip over Zelda. Link then explains that he has all the power he'll ever need before fighting Yami Zelda. In Season 16, Link returns to his green outfit, and he spots Team 4Kids (Big 5) going into a cave to release Sarah Ravencroft. Link follows them, with Bowser, Ganondorf, and R.O.B. being with him at the time. Link then tells Bowser, Ganondorf, and R.O.B. to stay quiet, but Ganondorf blows their cover when he takes a picture of Noah Kaiba. Link watches Bowser effortlessly defeat Team 4Kids, and later sneaks away after realizing that Sarah is going after the Heroes of Legend. Link steals an Exodia deck, a Duel Disk, and a motorcycle before leaving the cave, which happens to lead to the location of the Heroes of Legend. Link then proceeds to seal Yami Zelda away and informs Naruto and the others about Sarah Ravencroft. In Season 18, Link is infected by the zombie plague. Link later mourns the death of Zelda. In Season 19, Link is cured and reunited with Zelda. During Season 22, Link decides to help Toon Link unlock his Ascent Mode for the Neo Smash Champion Tourney by pushing him to the limit and acting like he's going to kill him. Later, Link and Team Meta Knight challenge Team Lucario, but are beaten when Luigi unveils his Ascent Mode. Link then attempts to fight Ganondorf and Yami Zelda, but loses. Link then decides being a hero will get him nowhere, and he betrays his friends, but warns Ganondorf not to harm Zelda. However, it is later revealed that Link was secretly working with Team Lucario in order to relay information about the villains' headquarters. Link later battles against Meta Knight, and ultimately helps Meta Knight realize the error of his ways. Before leaving, Meta Knight gives Link his top tier status. Link then engages in a battle against Zelda in an effort to restore her memories and wins. Link then leaves, hoping Zelda's memory has returned. Later, Link is killed by Wiseman due to him getting on Wiseman's nerves. Link is later revived by Zelda when she transfers her life force into him, though she loses her body in the process. In Season 30, Link and Metal Sonic battle against BEN and Fleetway Super Sonic, where Link reveals that he rejoined the heroes because he realized his current power wasn't enough after he witnessed Naruto defeat Sephiroth when the latter was close to victory, and wanted to learn how to beat the Heroes of Legend by observing them up close without actually fighting them. In order for this to work, Link needed to regain their trust, so he helped the Heroes of Legend out in their fights against 4Kids, Ganondorf, and Wiseman so he could witness them develop and formulate a strategy to defeat them. After revealing this information, Link declares that he and Zelda will no longer be inferior to anyone, and will ascend beyond The Creator's Triune and remake the world in their own image. In Season 31, Link rejoins the heroes due to the threat that the League of Villains now pose, though he may have an ulterior motive in mind like before. Later, Link and Zelda return to their antagonistic ways, and release two evil Wireframes known as Male and Female so that they could gain enough power to defeat the Heroes of Legend. However, it is later revealed that Link and Zelda wish to make a world free of violence where everyone is equal, which is why they desired the power to remake the Smash World. Unfortunately, Link is killed by Female along with Zelda after revealing this, as Female is disgusted they would waste the gift that she and Male gave them to make a peaceful world. Link and Zelda are later revived by Sonic after the Heroes of Legend acquire Master Hand's power to create life and worlds after defeating the malevolent entity. In Season 34, Link learns that Midna and Zelda are members of The Revolutionaries, horrified that the people he trusted the most caused the Heroes of Legend to become interdimensional criminals and betrayed his trust. As a result, Link becomes less trusting of others, and reveals to Mario that he never wanted to be a hero when Mario challenges him to see if he can trust Link. Although both Link and Mario are equally matched, it quickly becomes apparent that Link is determined to kill Mario. Not wanting Link to become a criminal like him, Mario puts all his strength into one super charged punch to defeat Link, sending him flying. Despite this, Link manages to survive and lands outside the Ruined Hall. Upon regaining consciousness, Link recalls Mario's sacrifice, and reveals he only wanted to kill Mario because he didn't want the others to die because of the Heroes of Legend while he moved on to the next world with his painful memories. Link then encounters Kabuto Yakushi, who gives him Midna's diary, which also contains Kabuto's tabs on Midna. Horrified by the contents, Link is instructed by Kabuto to deliver that diary to the leaders of the Dimensional Army before it is too late. Appearance Link's main appearance is based off his appearance in Brawl. In Ascent Mode, which he remained in after betraying the others until he rejoined them, Link resembles Dark Link. During Sephiroth's siege, Link wore a lavender version of his regular outfit. Personality Link is initially like his game counterpart. However, when he was brainwashed by Reiaz and when he betrayed the others, Link is much more sadistic. In Season 16, Link is more caring about his friends, as despite the recent events, he was willing to help them against 4Kids. However, Link later reveals that this was all a ruse in order for him to regain the trust of the Heroes of Legend and their friends so he could observe them up close and develop a strategy to defeat them so he and Zelda could rise above the rest and remake the world in their own image. In Season 31, however, it turns out Link wanted to make a world where everyone was equal with no violence, and that he truly cared about the others' well being. However, following Midna and Zelda's betrayal, Link's resolve is shattered, and it is revealed that he never wanted to be a hero, and only did so because he thought Midna and Zelda were on the side of good as well. Following his confrontation with Mario, Link resolves to kill the Heroes of Legend so that they don't kill the others and leave him the only one to retain his memories in the new world. Trivia *Link is the second antagonist to have deceived the Heroes of Legend and their friends into thinking he had changed his ways, the first being Coredegon while disguised as Sasuke. However, unlike Coredegon, Link did not impersonate anyone and regained the trust of the heroes as himself. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains